


A Romantic Gesture

by BonitaBreezy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Complete, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Super Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonitaBreezy/pseuds/BonitaBreezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint provides Phil with breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romantic Gesture

Phil awoke to the delectable scent of bacon and coffee in the air and the sound of his husband singing along to a Styx song on the radio. He found himself smiling before he even opened his eyes.

It was damn good to be home.

He'd been traveling for work so much lately that he almost felt like he lived on the airplane. Last night had been the first night in almost a month that he'd slept in his own bed. There was just something special about waking up to soft sunlight streaming through the window and the sounds of domesticity. He couldn't help but lay there for a few minutes just so he could listen to it.

Eventually his full bladder demanded that he get up, though, and so he slid out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He considered a shower only momentarily before deciding that breakfast must be close to done and that it couldn't wait.

Clint was dancing around at the stove in boxers and a t-shirt when Phil entered the kitchen, and he didn't even try to bite back his fond smile at the sight. He leaned against the door jam to watch as Clint sang into the handle of the spatula he was using to flip pancakes, basking in the novelty of being home.

 _"We seek the liiiiiiiooooon's share, never knowing whyyyyyy,"_ Clint sang as he turned away from the stove to grab a plate of sliced banana from the dining room table.

"Hey!" He said when he saw Phil. "No!"

"No?" Phil asked, frowning in confusion.

"No!" Clint insisted.

He set his spatula down on the counter top and immediately started hustling Phil out of the room by shoving and poking at him.

"Clint, what...?" Phil tried to ask, utterly confused as he was prodded back towards the bedroom.

"In bed," Clint commanded, adding nothing to help clear up Phil's confusion.

He flipped the blankets back and glared until Phil sighed and got in. Clint nodded at him, settled the blankets over his lap, and then left the room without a word. Phil stared after him for a long moment, completely lost, and then heaved a sigh and decided to trust that his husband hadn't gone completely insane.

He grabbed his phone from the night stand and started checking his emails, wondering if he was being punished for something. If it was a punishment, it was easily the strangest one he'd ever received.

He'd finished with his emails and had started on checking his Facebook feed when Clint finally reappeared. He came through the doorway with plenty of flourish and a tray laden with food balanced carefully in his hands.

"Clint, what is this?" Phil asked again as Clint settled the tray in his lap. It was heavy under the weight of a stack of banana pancakes, bacon, toast, a glass of orange juice and two mugs of coffee.

"It's breakfast!" Clint told him cheerfully, climbing in to bed beside him and claiming one of the coffee mugs.

"I can see that," Phil answered, amused and befuddled. "And while you know I love your breakfasts, I just don't understand why I couldn't have had it in the kitchen."

"Because it's _breakfast in bed_ ," he explained, like Phil was deliberately being obtuse. "You've been working so hard, I wanted to spoil you."

"Well," Phil started, a little touched. "That's really sweet of you, baby. I really appreciate it. But I was already in the kitchen, so why did I have to come get back in bed to eat?"

"Because breakfast in bed is romantic," Clint explained, his tone of voice carrying a note that clearly spelled out the unsaid 'duh'. "Now are you going to eat or are you going to keep picking apart the romantic gesture until the breakfast that your loving husband slaved over goes cold?"

"Thank you," Phil said, deciding to just go with Clint's crazy logic. "You are very romantic and I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Clint said, swiping a strip of bacon from the plate. "Now eat."

Phil dug his fork into the pancakes and made a mental note to try and figure out exactly how his life had turned out so perfectly.


End file.
